honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Fearless (CL-56)
The Fearless was a Courageous class light cruiser in the Royal Manticoran Navy. History In 1820 PD, the Fearless was commissioned. In 1898 PD, Alistar McKeon was assigned to the Fearless as the tactical officer. In 1899 PD, McKeon was promoted to Executive officer. The Fearless went to HMSS Hephaetus for a refit, with Lt Commander McKeon overseeing. Fearless had the majority of her standard broadside missile and energy armament removed in order to serve as a test bed for the experimental grav lance weapon system; the chase armaments were unchanged. Commander Honor Harrington was placed in command of the refitted Fearless. Commander Harrington was given command of the Fearless within moments of graduating Advanced Tactical Course by Admiral Raoul Courvosier to get the Fearless ready for the war games. The Fearless was placed under Admiral of the Red Hemphill's command and in the defender fleet. The Fearless was able to "destroy" the aggressor flagship of the [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]], but in subsequent "battles", the Fearless was destroyed every time. The Fearless was able to "destroy" two other ships. The Fearless was sent to be re-supplied, and assigned to the picket station at Basilisk. The Fearless met with the [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]]. The Fearless deployed an customs inspection team at Basilisk Traffic Control, and deployed Recon Drones as a sensor network. The Fearless went into orbit of Medusa as the main base of operations for the RMN in the system. 1900 PD Refit The Fearless refit was a top-secret installation of the grav lance . The grav lance's systems tied directly into the main tactical system. The grav lance is relatively huge for a ship the size of a light cruiser, so much of the conventional broadside armament was removed. The Fearless four graser mounts were removed, as well as all but two of the broadside missile tubes. To partially compensate, 14 lower mass energy torpedo launchers were added. The chase armaments remained unchanged. (On Basilisk Station) Known Crew Officers * Commander Honor Harrington - Commanding officer * Lieutenant Commander Alistar McKeon- Executive officer * Lieutenant Commander Dominica Santos - Chief Engineer * Lieutenant Allen Manning - Engineering officer * Lieutenant Andreas Venizelos - Tactical officer * Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Rafael Cardones - Assistant tactical officer * Lieutenant Samuel Webster - Communications officer * Lieutenant Ariella Blanding - Supply officer * Lieutenant Mercedes Brigham - Sailing master * Lieutenant Maxwell Stromboli- Astrogator * Ensign Prescott Tremaine - Boat bay officer * Ensign Wolversham * Surgeon Commander Lois Suchon - Senior ship's doctor * Surgeon Lieutenant Fritz Montoya - Ship's doctor * Panowski - Assistant Astrogator Enlisted Crew * Senior Chief Boatswain's Mate Sally MacBride - Bosun * Chief Petty Officer Braun - Quartermaster * Petty Officer Hoarce Harkness - Missile Technician * Steward First Class James MacGuiness - Steward to Captain Harrington Marine Detachment Officers * Captain (RMMC) Nikos Papadapolous - Marine detachment commander Marine Enlisted Soldiers * Corporal Levine Category:Spacecraft Category:Light Cruisers Category:Naval ships of Manticore Category:Manticoran Light Cruisers